The Moment His Misty Died
by Creative Writer 2000
Summary: Ash recieves a call that fills him with horror. Misty's dying. How does he take the news? Will he get to see her one last time? Will he get to tell her the truth? Warning. This poem may contain themes some readers may find upsetting.


Salvador here, with my fouth fiction. A poem, this time. Warning; Even I wanted t cry after reading this back.  
><strong><span>Disclaimer: <span>**All ownership of rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri, not me.

The Moment His Misty Died

The young Ketchum lad sat in his chair

With the same old glazed over look in his stare

He heard the news just seconds ago

And down his cheeks his tears did flow

On the other end of the video screen

A sad Professor Oak was seen

He'd taken the burden to break the news

And, now, he tried to calm the boy's blues

"I'm so sorry, Ash." Was all he could say…

Ash decided right there that he couldn't just stay

Half a world away from the young girl, lying

In a hospital bed, possibly dying

"What's wrong with her?" Came the boy's hoarse question

Oak said "The doctors couldn't make a suggestion.

She just keeled over." He said, with a frown

"It's like her whole body's just… powering down."

That couldn't be right. It just _wasn't_ true!

'_Misty_', he thought. '_…that doesn't sound like you_'

"I'm coming back home!" He said, slamming his fist

She can't die alone… the love that he missed

"Ash, my boy, don't." Oak pleaded at him

"The chances you'll be here on time are too slim.

She's weak, and she's brittle, and losing her fight

The illness is eating away at her might."

"I don't care about that!" Ash snapped with such venom

He looked about ready to throw a wobbly tantrum

"I just have to see her, if only once more."

He hung up the call, and made his way to the door

In the way, there stood Iris, and Cilan, as well

Something was up, that much they could tell

"Ash? What's the matter?" Iris asked the kid

His eyes were all puffy, and he looked really rabid

"I have to go." Ash said, his tone low

"Go?" The pair asked. "Where must you go?"

"To Cerulean City, back home in Kanto

A friend of mine's ill. That's all that I know."

He looked close to tears, his shoulders gave a judder

He hiccupped, and whimpered, and started to shudder

He tried to be strong "They think she may die."

He cupped his face in his hands, and started to cry

Cilan was there, at his side, as support

Iris could feel her breath in her throat, caught

"But, Ash, Kanto's so far, and the planes don't run late

And a ferry's too slow, at any old rate.

How do you think you'll ever get there?"

"As long as I _do_, I really don't care."

Ash ran from the room, out the Pokémon Centre

And ran to the docks, where the ferries would enter

From the pocket in his jeans, a whistle he pulled

And blew long and hard, adrenaline-fuelled

Iris and Cilan ran down to the pier

And were shocked and astonished by the Pokémon here

For there, in the waters, as bold as a boulder

Was the legendary sea Pokémon, Kyogre

Ash turned to his friends, as if sensing their presence

"Are you coming with me?" Was his only sentence

The two of them nodded, and ran to his side,

So he didn't feel alone, and knew he was allied

They boarded Kyogre, to whom Ash gave a whisper

"My friend, Misty's, dying, and I don't want to miss her

Can you get us to Kanto as fast as you can?"

Kyogre gave a nod and, on a sixpence, span

With a flip of his fins, off the Pokémon shot

The tension in Ash's head made his face hot

They travelled all night, and all through the day

The next night fell, but they were only halfway

Then, out of the blue, there was a mighty splash

Which startled Kyogre, and caused it to thrash

To the skies Ash turned, eyes full of anger

A glint in his eyes, as sharp as a dagger

A Meowth head balloon flew overhead

Which made poor Ash's heart sink with dread

Another cannon ball fell, missing Kyogre by inches

The Pokémon couldn't control its flinches

"Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!"

"If you don't cut it out, you're _all_ in trouble!"

Ash couldn't be bothered with the trio's meddling

His mind was elsewhere, while forward time was pedalling

"Hey you twerp, don't interrupt!"

A dagger stare from Ash made Jessie stop, abrupt.

Meowth growled back, and slammed on the cannon

Kyogre saw the ball fly, and looked out with caution

He dived to the depths, leaving its passengers behind

Out of fear for all's safety, not to be unkind

Ash, Iris and Cilan floated below

In the freezing cold sea, as cold as snow

Meowth threw a net, and the trainers were snared

But Ash was too angry to tried to be scared

Team Rocket pulled the three up, and into their basket

And were surprised when they saw Ash was without his mascot

James spoke out first. "Hey, where's Pikachu?

Where is he, if he's not travelling with you?"

"He's back at the centre we were in yesterday.

I left in a hurry, and thought he should stay."

"But where are you going?" Jessie asked, in a panic

"And without your Pikachu? Have you gone manic?"

"I'm in a hurry to Cerulean City!

And I can do without you three making my life more shitty!"

Ash tore at the net, and broke himself free

He and his friends confronted the three

Ash growled, and he snarled, and scared the trio

Shooting them daggers, like an angry Dodrio

"What's wrong in Cerulean, if you don't mind my ask?

For you to set out on a solo task?"

"Misty is dying, and she's there, all alone

And now, my chances of getting there on time are all blown."

Team Rocket were shocked, and wracked with guilt

When they suddenly saw the tears Ash had just split

"Oh, no. That can't be. She can't be that bad."

Jessie remembered the spirit Misty had

She was fiery and strong, and wild and bold

How could she be dying, at just 14 years old?

"I can't believe our greed, how foolish we've been

He must be so worried, how could we have not seen?

He was rushing back home, and you don't have to be smart

To see just how worried he is for his sweetheart."

Iris and Cilan span round to Meowth

Once they heard the words that had come from his mouth

"His 'sweetheart'?" She repeated, her eyes back on Ash

Who hadn't seemed to even batter an eyelash

Jessie and James made the balloon shoot away

"Of course!" They both said. "From the very first day

That we saw them together, we knew they were a pair

There was definitely a connection there."

Cilan looked to Ash, and said "Is this true?"

Ash was looking to the distance, with his hope all anew

He looked back to the group, and he gave a nod

"You see?" James called to the stunned silent squad

In the distance ahead, Ash saw Cerulean

Home of the girl who once had Ash as a guardian

The balloon touched down, and Ash sprinted away

To the hospital where he knew Misty to stay

He charged to the lobby, soaked through, dripping wet

He couldn't be bothered to change his clothes, yet

He said to the girl who sat at the computer

"Where's Misty Waterflower? I'm here to see her."

"She's in room 101, on the second floor

But we can't allow anyone to see her anymore."

"Please! Let me see her. I'm begging you, miss

I can't have come all this way just to hear _this_!

I came straight from Unova, and I _demand_ to see Mist!"

I think it's fair to say _now_ he was pissed

He charged for the lift, to be stopped by his mother

He stopped, and he growled, and they stared at each other

"Ash, sweetheart, you're soaked. What have you been doing?"

This is when Ash's blood _really_ got brewing

Iris, and Cilan and Team Rocket ran in

As Ash started shouting, with a terrible din

"I CAME TO SEE MISTY, AND I'M NOT GONNA STOP

FOR YOU, OR FOR ANYONE!" And off in a hop

He dashed for the lift, for a second attempt

Showing no remorse for his previous contempt

Then, Professor Oak stood there at the door

"Ash, please listen, before you go to that floor."

"Oh, no, Professor, not you too.

I'll fight you off, too, if that's what I must do!"

"Ash, I just want to say you must be prepared

For the most terrible pain you may ever have bared.

Misty is weak, and close to her death

Are you sure you can handle to see her last breath?"

"Professor, let me through. Please, I must say goodbye

I think I can handle watching Misty die."

The professor gave a nod, and let the boy through,

Ash stepped in the lift, and knew what to do.

He pushed on the button to the second floor

He had to be brave. Don't cry anymore.

He got to the room marked 'Room 101'

And went into the room, his blood on cold run

There, in the bed, a weak redhead lay

Ash tried his best not to look away

"Ash?" Came her voice, weak and so tired

A voice, the sound of which, Ash desired

He ran to the bed, and held Misty's hand

Her skin looked snow white, compared to his tanned

"Misty, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and weary, and nowhere near healing.

I'm so sorry, Ash. I tried to stay strong

I tried to fight the illness, but I couldn't hold out long."

Her voice became quiet, she was struggling to speak

"I tried to stay strong for _you_. But I was just too weak."

"Don't be so silly. You're not weak at all

You stayed alive for me to see you, after all."

She gave a weak smile, and he gave a whimper

He tried to smile back, but could only simper

"Do you remember the day we first met?"

"Of course I do, Mist. How could I forget?"

The two shared a moment, remembering the day

When the two of them met, and on adventure went 'way

"Misty, I must tell you a truth in my heart."

Ash could feel his heart tearing apart

He gathered his strength, tears burned at his eyes

"I hope that these words don't come as a surprise

But I love you, Mist. Mewdammit, I love you

As much as any boy could ever do."

Misty just smiled. "I love you too

Ever since I first laid eyes on you."

Ash snapped up in a smile, she felt the same way

That was a happiness bound to stay

"I'm so sorry I kept this a secret from you

But I was young, and was stupid. What was I to do?

I can't believe that I've kept it so long."

'_Now it's too late. Soon she'll be gone._'

"I understand, Ash. I was the same."

Misty looked frail, now, and weak as her frame

Her skin was white, her lips were cool

She must've looked like she'd turned into a ghoul

Ash closed his eyes, and the gap that was between them

And pressed his own lips to those of his gem

Their very first kiss, to be their last

All they did for that time was think of the past

The hate, and the bickers, the joys and the laughter

And the day they had parted, and their lives after

They finished their kiss, their tears mixed together

And put their hands to their faces, as soft as a feather

Now Ash sat beside her, with the urge to cry

The last thing to do was help his friend to die

He held her close, and rocked her gently

She would, normally, fight, but let him rock her, intently

"Now, Misty… just sleep."

He tried not to weep

"No more fears. No more worries.

No more secrets. No more sorrys."

Her eyelids grew heavy, and started to settle

"I'll be with you, one day. I promise… my petal."

He stroked her orange hair, and kissed her forehead

As he laid her back down onto the bed

"I love you." He said. She said "And I you."

The time was turning to the AM 2

Misty smiled, and closed her eye

And then she let out her final sigh

Now Ash was alone, and he kissed her and cried

For he felt the moment his Misty died

6/ 6


End file.
